The Lion King: McKenzie's Story
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Simba wasn't the only cub born to Mufasa and Sarabi. Nope! Simba had a sister. But she wasn't born with her parents looks. Journey with McKenzie as she goes through life with everyone looking at her with their noses turned down. Who does she look like? Well you have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea just popped into my head. I'm taking a little break from my other stories and is going to work on other stuff. But enough of my ramblings. So to sum the story up, the princess goes through life with the pride and the kingdom looking down on her. So please leave a review if you want this continue. Also I don't own nothing but a few OCs and the plot.**

The sun had just began to rise from behind Kilimanjaro, the tallest mountain in Africa. A loud roar ran the savannah, making animals lift their heads in the same direction. A gentle breeze blew through the plains. One by one the animals from the ants to the giraffes traveled to the heart of the serengeti. Where a a large rock stud, the summit reaches the heavens and the promontory stretches out. A blue hornbill flies towards the peak and lands with a bow. The king, a large lion distinctive golden-brown fur, think red mane and reddish brown eyes dipped his head. A smile forms as he seen his friend, an grey baboon climb up. Once he got to the top, the king pulled in the primate for a hug.

"Your father would be proud"

The king smiled before leading the Sherman to where his mate and queen laid with a golden bundle in her paws. The dark beige queen went to wake up the cub when a sharp pain went through her body. A loud roar escaped her light beige muzzle. A light golden brown lioness with light blue eyes moved in and took the cub from its mother's paws as the queen gave another loud roar. The baboon walked over and placed a hand on the queen's stomach.

"Rafiki, what's going on?" Asked the king

The baboon looked up at the king, "She's in labor"

"Again?"

Rafiki didn't reply, he was busy helping the queen.

"Push!"

The queen clawed at the stone floor. "It hurts worst than before!"

The king watched in horror as life is drained from his mate's body. The large lion was knocked out of his thoughts when a cry reached his ears.

"Congrats on a healthy daughter, Mufasa"

The king watched his queen bathed the cub. When the looks were seen, a low growl escaped the king's jaws.

"Mufasa?"

The king looks up from the cub to his queen.

"Its ok. She's not him"

Mufasa sighed and relaxed before looking back at the new cub. She had dark brown fur and her eyes were closed. Sarabi licked the cub's head, which made her blink her eyes open and revealed bright green orbs.

"What are you going to name her?"

The queen looked at her mate with confusion. "Don't you want to name her?"

Mufasa shook his head and smiled, "I named our son. So you go ahead, Sarabi"

The queen looked at her daughter and smiled, "I like the name McKenzie"

Mufasa nodded "Its pretty" and went to turn to walk back to the peak

"Mufasa?"

Mufasa stopped and looked over his shoulder to see the light golden lioness bring his son back to his mother. Sarabi smiled at the lioness before looking at her mate.

"She's not Scar"

Mufasa just nodded and continued to the peak where Rafiki and Zazu stud waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you two, kyle the blue macaw animemistress17 for the reviews. I'm glad you're interested in McKenzie's story. I used the Hebrew meaning for Johnny's name meaning. But instead of of using Jehovah, I'm going to use **_**Kings of the Past**_**. Here's chapter tow, enjoy!**

A heavily preagant Sarabi laid on a flat rock as the sun bathed on her back. Her orange eyes closed, as she relaxed by the warm rays. Unknowing that a pair of green eyes were watching. The sound of grass crunching made the queen look up. To stared into the emerald orbs of her brother in-law.

"Scar..." She gasped, "You startled me"

Scar just looked at the queen for a moment before a grin slowly formed. With a evil laugh, the brown lion swiped at the queen's stomach. Making her cry out.

-X-

"McKenzie! Kenzie! Wake up!"

The brown princess slowly opened her green eyes to see her best friend.

"Jasari! What the heck!"

The creamy peach cub giggled as her golden eyes glistened.

"Time to wake up, Princess"

McKenzie groaned as she laid down put her paws on her head.

"You know I don't like to go out"

Jasari frowned, "Why?"

The princess glared at her friend, "You know why"

"Ohhhh...but you shouldn't let them stop you. Come on...there's a new cub and you have to me him"

McKenzie sighed, knowing she wasn't going to be left alone anytime soon.

"Fine"

Jasari squealed before running out of the cave. McKenzie rolled her eyes before following her friend.

-X-

The brown princess cringed as she walked towards the watering hole. The lionesses were around and was giving her those looks. Like she was the most disgusting thing to see. With a sigh she continued to follow her peachy-peachy friend. Once to the water hole, no one was around.

"So where's this new cub?"

Before Jasari could respond a big splash of water hit the princess. Laughter was heard all around. A black cub walked over laughing so hard, tears was in his brown eyes.

"That was awesome!"

A pale tawny cub with a black tuff on his head came over to the black, with a dung-eating grin. But that faded when his light brown eyes landed on a soaked and pissed princess. When McKenzie's eyes landed on him, she busted.

"What the hell!"

The tawny cub shrunk back and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry is not going to cut it! Now I got to got get a bath! Who are you anyway?"

The cub puffed out his chest, "I'm Johnny, I just moved here, with my mom"

"McKenzie!"

The princess looked and saw her brother and his friend running over.

"You're name is McKenzie?" Johnny asked with laugh

The brown cub glared, "Yes"

"What kind of name is that!?"

The princess frowned, "I should be asking you that! What does your name mean anyway?"

The pale tawny cub smiled that cocky grin, "Kings of the Past has given. Or Kings of the Past's gift. What about you?"

McKenzie scoffed, "My mom, liked the name and she said it also means good-looking. I think see should of found another name"

"Kenzie, you're alright?" Asked Simba's best friend Nala

The princess nodded before turning towards Johnny. "If you're excuse me. I have to get a bath"

With that the princess stormed off towards where she knew her mother would be. Johnny watched her go with his ears pinned. He didn't mean to sound rude...he was...well him.

"Hey"

Johnny looked and seen the golden prince looking at him with rich reddish brown eyes.

"If you want to make up. I sudjest roses-red. Its her favorite"

Johnny nodded and was about to run off to the rose patch he saw when his tail was pinned.

"I was kidding. My mom's behind Pride Rock. She should be there. Go talk to her"

Johnny nodded and ran off towards his new given direction.


End file.
